I tried
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Sample of story : I frowned as I watched the one I love walk away like I was trash a tear fell and I grabbed my checks and pulled them hard outward Don't cry you Baka ! I thought as more tears filled my eyes . Plz read I really tried hard at this story Soul x Maka ! But there's a twist so watch out it may not end up being Real ? Hehe *Smirks*
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's Pov**

I frowned as I watched the one I love walk away like I was trash a tear fell and I grabbed my checks and pulled them hard outward _Don't cry you Baka ! _I thought as more tears filled my eyes.

"Maka you ok ?" I know that voice I turned to Soul's sad face he grabbed me and I started to cry in his shoulder .

"You can cry " Soul combed my Blondish ash colored hair through his fingers .

I cried more and felt so cared for when I stared to feel Soul's warmth I randomly stopped crying after my mouth felt dry . I looked up at the White haired boy in front of me and smiled and whispered "Thanks" Soul nodded and my phone ringed .

I shoved my left hand in my pocket and throw my red phone out with my hand like a angry animal I opened it and read a text _I love you like a sister I'm sorry Maka-chan - From Kid . _

"No he isn't " I shoved my phone back into my pocket as Soul patted my head.

"I'm sorry Maka I should of stopped him from saying that I was watching him and still didn't do a thing " Soul looked at the ground after dropping his hand from my head .

"It's fine Soul-Kun " Soul looked back up at me .

"I'm going - Let's go home Maka" Soul ran a block a half with me following beside him .

I watched as Soul grabbed a key from his back pocket then shoving it in the door lock then shoving it back in his pocket . He pushed open the door as he let go of my hand .

I walked in then was followed by Soul after he shut the door or 'Slammed in my mind' I stared at Blair as she gave me a coffee mug with a green slug in it . I looked back up to Blair and she 'meowed' then gave Soul a mug with the same slug in it . By his face I expected it was the same stuff .

"What is this ?" I pointed to my cup .

"Green Teea !" I felt my ears pop as Blair meowed _I hate her voice sometimes _.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Please PM me or give a Review Kk I really wanna know if the story is good )**

**Maka's Pov **

"How is this slug Green tea ?" I put the mug up to my lips after saying the comment and sniffed the slug it smelt fine .

"I don't normally make human stuuff so it waaas haaard !" Blair meowed again and I put my hands over my ears and put them down when I saw her lips stop moving .

"Ok then I'll drink it" I turned to Soul and gave him a 'Poor bastard' look . Soul quickly drank the slug then nodded .

"It's good " I watched as he licked his lips .

"Try it Maaka- Kun !" my ears felt like they were going to bleed .

"Ok just shut up Blair !" I quickly shoved the sh*t into my mouth then felt a lot better .

"What the hell is in this ?" Soul gave Blair a 'I'll damn kill u ' look .

"Ya what ?" I grabbed pocket as it buzzed .

"Well ... It's just something to get you two to be more ... Um lovey dovey you know ?" Soul and my mouths fell .

"God DAMMIT !" I watched Soul scream at Blair then run into his room after his face flashed red .

I felt a warmth and tired at the same time .

"Your red as a APPLE MAKA-CHAN !" I felt my head and no heat came from it I fell to the ground and heard someone yell something like ' MAKA GET UP !' .

**(A/N I really kinda enjoy writing this fanfiction hope u guys love it 2 !)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka's Pov**

I woke up in my bed and got up and fell to my knees . _I don't like this feeling _I got to my feet and slowly walked into the bathroom and put both my hands on the counter .I looked into the mirror and saw a blondish ash haired girl with the redish face I had ever seen _Do I have a fever ? ._

"Maka you feel the same as me ?" I turned around slowly and stared at a red faced white haired boy leaning on the door way .

"Ya I'm way dizzy " I put my hand to my head .

"No I mean ... " I titled my head to the side .

My heart beat went faster felt like it was going 30 miles a hour . I held my chest and felt my body burn , burn like it was on fire .

"Ya that's how ... I feel " Soul came into the bathroom and shut the door gently behind him .

"You wanna help shower me ? I wouldn't wanna drown it the bathtub" Soul giggled and I knew he was joking .

"Stop..." I stopped speaking as my heart beated faster and grabbed my chest again .

My heart stopped beating as fast as went to normal and I went forward _The hell ! Stop BODY ! _I tried to hold back my body it didn't work I looked at Soul smirking at me evil like a snake . I got up to Soul and grabbed Soul's shirt and pulled him to me to heavy and we fell to the ground him on top of me .

*Huff* *Huff* _I don't like this ! _I watched myself from the hazel eyes Kid always said 'he loved' before he broke my heart and crushed it in my face .

**Blair's Pov **

I had put a camera in the bathroom and watched Soul and Maka get down and dirty with eachother first Maka grabbed Soul's shirt and they fell to the ground . Then Soul kissed Maka's neck she bit her thumb and I smirked at Soul's computer I was watching them on . **  
**

"Soul ?" Maka said almost looking like a tomato both of them looked like one and I thought _I'm a such good kitty ! _I kept watching and then saw a shocking thing .

**Maka's Pov **

_God damn ! Stop ! Stupid Baka baka ! _I thought . Soul bit my neck and as a reaction I bit my thumb .

"Soul ?" I whispered then Soul unbuttoned my shirt shoved his face in my chest and I didn't make a sound then I guess the stupid slug wore off me . I pushed Soul away and he smirked .

"Oh that slug as already wore off on you too it was gone for me hours ago " Soul smirked more and let out a giggle .

"Stop it SOUL !" I pushed Soul again and he just grabbed my wrists and held me to the ground ...

**(A/N I'm very mean Lolz I'll pubish more when I have the Time *Smirk*) **


End file.
